Accompanying with the miniaturization or thinning of electronic equipments, the development has been progressed for the miniaturization and low profile of the electronic components mounted in electronic equipments. Laminated ceramic capacitors with a product shape of 0.6 mm×0.3 mm×0.3 mm are extensively used in mobile phones, especially in smart phone. Recently, components with a size of 0.4 mm×0.2 mm×0.2 mm are also used.
Portable equipments represented by mobile phones and smart phones require high mechanical strength for the sake of the high possibility for subjecting to shock caused by falling on use. Further, high thermal shock resistance is also required to endure the harsh conditions such as in a car under blazing sun or in the outdoors with a temperature below zero or the like.
Patent document 1 discloses a technique for improving mechanical strength and moisture resistance by coating the entire outer surface of the sintered ceramic body with oxide glass.
Further, patent document 2 discloses a method for enhancing the mechanical strength by sandwiching the outer ceramic part with oxide layers having a high strength.